zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 155
Suggestions King of Red Lions vs. S.S. Linebeck Two epic ships. One using the mighty, natural power of the wind, the other using the sheer, artificial power of technology. Both sail miles to transport their passengers around the Great Sea, explore islands, and help Link on his adventure. Paradox64 (talk) 22:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : : I just find it really boring. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Not to be pedantic, but the world of the Ocean King is not the Great Sea as you have implied. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 22:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Umm... animate boat vs. inanimate one? It's dead in the water (no pun intended). --AuronKaizer ' 23:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : : No... -'Minish Link 23:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Just no... TheWolfsFriend (talk) 23:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : : --Jazzi 00:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : It isn't the worst thing I've ever seen. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Groose vs. Linebeck This was suggested a few weeks back and with no clear sign of Naxios resuggesting it, I decided to do so myself. Basically, the battle of arrogant oafs who prove to actually be cowardly, unskilled braggarts, but eventually go through heavy character development and become invaluable and likable. Both are also a bit rude to the elderly mentor/guide of their respective games at first, before eventually warming up to them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : : This would be a strong oppose if it were suggested closer to the release date of Skyward Sword, due to Groose apparently being a strong, memorable character and getting a lot of biased votes because of that. That said, it's not, and I think it could be just balanced enough to work. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 22:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : : The power is back! --AuronKaizer ' 23:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Look! It's a much-needed dose of awesome! -'Minish Link 23:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : : Bam. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Need I have a explanation? Paradox64 (talk) 17:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Shaboomboomboom --Jazzi 22:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : : I dunno why, but this just seems good... TheWolfsFriend (talk) 23:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Everyone else has said it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Goddess's Harp vs. Ocarina of Time Two instruments important to the storyline, and probably from the two most popular Zelda games. TheWolfsFriend (talk) 23:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : : But MAN, did you ever pick a terrible week to suggest this. --AuronKaizer ' 23:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it, but AK is completely right and you'll likely end up having to resuggest this next week or something. -'Minish Link 23:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Not really feeling it. Maybe it's because I haven't played Skyward Sword, but picking those two out of all the instruments in Zelda games seems arbitrary. Now Goddess's Harp vs. Harp of Ages, on the other hand... -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : : Shaboomboomboom --Jazzi 00:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : It's okay. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : It could work, but I'm feeling what 1337star said about the arbitrary selection. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : I like it. I don't think an instrument fight has ever gotten though, so it makes a nice change, and no instrument fights been suggested recently. What the hell, why not vote for it? Paradox64 (talk) 20:01, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : This is not good. There aren't even any real concrete connections here... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ghirahim vs. Zant Two wierd dressers that turn out to be insane. They're also both trying to resurrect their masters. Zeldas ganon (talk) 00:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : No. Just no. Just because you can finally suggest it doesn't mean it's good. It's a bad suggestion. Just no. : : Per Jazzi. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 01:01, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : Ghirahim in the ToC just summons too many ignorant fools, he might as well retire undefeated. This is certainly not going to do the trick. --AuronKaizer ' 01:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : Sorry, but Ghirahim was ''very poorly received last time and quite frankly your "connections" make me want to oppose it right off the bat. -'''Minish Link 02:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : The seemingly dignified but actually insane secondary antagonist is, like, a Legend of Zelda archetype nowadays. There's no point in pairing them off anymore. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : No. Paradox64 (talk) 20:01, April 17, 2012 (UTC) : : Hate these antagonist fights. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC)